


Say The Friends Turned To Wine Drunk Lovers

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunk Fic, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, New Year's Eve, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “I think I’m drunk.” There was something miserable in her tone, she sounded utterly dejected. “I think I’m really drunk Fitz.”“Where are you?” he asked. They had both came to the party together, had even hung around for a while, but them as Sasha and Fitz had drifted closer, Jemma had drifted away, going to Brad and whatever horrific drinking game he had set up. “Where are you Jems





	Say The Friends Turned To Wine Drunk Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently write drunk Jemma every NYE? 
> 
> Loosely inspired by Midnights by Rainbow Rowell.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and his hand instantly went to it, and once he pulled it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Jemma that was trying to contact him. She had left ten text messages and had tried to phone him at least six times from the looks of things. He muttered an apology to Sasha and ducked out of the kitchen, and out the backdoor, where it was somewhat more peaceful.

“Hello?” he asked when he answered it, and when Jemma replied, he had to hold his phone away from his ear.

“I think I’m drunk.” There was something miserable in her tone, she sounded utterly dejected. “I think I’m really drunk Fitz.”

“Where are you?” he asked. They had both came to the party together, had even hung around for a while, but them as Sasha and Fitz had drifted closer, Jemma had drifted away, going to Brad and whatever horrific drinking game he had set up. “Where are you Jems?”

A pause, a hiccup and then. “I’m locked in the bathroom.” Her voice was slurred, her accent heavy but he could still understand her. He was probably the only one at the moment that could understand her. “I wanna…”

She stopped suddenly and for a moment, he thought that she was throwing up. But then she returned to the line, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you want to go home?”

“Mhhhhh-hum,” she told him. “I wanna go home.”

“Just wait there, I’ll come get you.”

“Make sure you do the knock!” she called to him, just before he hung up. “Make sure you do the knock. I’m not letting anyone in.”

“Okay, I promise.” And with that, she was gone. He made his way, pushing back through the kitchen and hall, up the stairs and to the bathroom door. There were more people here now than there had been earlier, more and more people coming to join in the celebrations as the New Year drew closer. He knocked their knock on the door, and seconds later, he heard the lock click and saw Jemma standing there.

And she looked awful, her makeup was smudged, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had discarded her shoes and they sat in the corner of the room. There was a massive ladder in her tights and she was swaying slightly. “Hey,” he whispered, coming into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, locking it so that they had their privacy. “What’s wrong?”

She shrugged, hugging herself. “I don’t feel good.”

“Do you wanna go home?” he asked.

“But you’re having fun.”

“Nah, I’m not,” he told her and it was the honest truth. He wasn’t enjoying himself. He hated situations like this and had only went because Sasha and Jemma had asked him to go. “We can go home if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. Now let’s get your shoes on.” He helped to guide her over to the toilet, sitting her down on it and helping her to get her shoes back on, lacing them up securely so that they didn’t fall off. Once that was done, he looked up at her, and smiled. “Do you know where you coat is?”

She shook her head. “I don’t.”

“That’s okay, you can have mine and I’ll phone Bobbi tomorrow and come and collect it.” He slid his jacket off, helping Jemma to get her arms into it (something that was easier said that done) and then they were ready.

It took time, but eventually, they were down the stairs, and close to the door when they heard a voice. Fitz turned and saw Sasha there, a look of hurt on her face, a look of anger on her face, a look of confusion. “Where are you going?” she asked, arms crossed, and tapping her foot impatiently.

Fitz looked at the unsteady Jemma that was still clinging to him. “I’m taking her home, she’s not feeling the best.”

“Call a taxi or something, don’t let her ruin your night.”

But Fitz shook his head. “No, I can’t. She… I need to take her home, I’m sorry.”

Sasha looked like she was about to protest, but instead, she stormed off, back into the noise and the life of the party.

***

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, leaning into him as they sat on the street, waiting for Jemma’s stomach to settle. They had almost made it the entire way home when it had just turned on her and she had thrown up on the side of the road. Thankfully, she didn’t get it over herself or in her hair. He had held it back as she had continued to throw up, and rubbed reassuring circles on her back as she continued to throw up. “I’m so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he tried to reassure her, knowing that at this point his words would be useless. “We’re almost home. Do you think you’re ready to move?”

She waited a moment before nodding, and before she could even attempt to stand, he had one arm under her legs, and the other supporting her back, lifting her up off the ground. Her head came to rest against his chest, fitting perfectly in there and he saw her eyes flutter close.

She was still crying, her tears still leaving trails of mascara down her cheeks and he knew that she would soon be falling asleep. “I’m sorry,” she murmured again and he shook his head again. “It doesn’t matter.”

They made the rest of the way back to their apartment in silence, and once they got into it, Fitz took Jemma to the bathroom, setting her on the toilet and reaching for a face cloth. He soaked it with warm water and gently cleaned her face, knowing that it would help her to feel better. She had stopped crying by this point, but was remaining silent, her eyes focused on him.

Once he was done that, he removed her shoes and his jacket, dumping them on the ground, knowing that he could always tidy them later, and helped her to stand. “You okay?” he asked, and when she nodded, he helped to guide her to her bedroom. “Do you want to get changed?” and she shook her head, and instead, she just removed herself from his hold and climbed into bed, staring up at him, her expression somewhat vacant.

He left the room for the briefest of moments, first entering the kitchen to get a glass of water, and then into the bathroom to get a towel. He set the glass on her bedside table, and the towel on her pillow when she lifted her head. He looked down at her. “If you need anything in the middle of the night, call me, okay?”

She nodded slowly, and then turned her head away from him, and closed her eyes.

He bit his lip as he continued to look down at her, and then he left the room, turning off the light and leaving the door open a crack.

***

She felt awful the next morning when she woke up, her head pounding as light flooded into the room. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow, but she knew that she had only herself to blame.

It took her another ten minutes to work her way to sitting up in bed, and another twenty after that to being able to stand and leave her room. It wasn’t too bad once the world had stopped spinning, and she only stumbled once or twice as she made her way through the apartment, looking for Fitz.

Not that it took her long to find him. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, browsing through his phone with a mug of tea beside him. He looked up and smiled at her once he heard her coming. “How are you feeling?”

She shook her head, and collapsed on the seat next to him. “Ugh,” she answered, and the edges of her lips curved up, despite how awful she felt. “I should apologise for last night. I know… I know…” Her smiled dropped and she couldn’t find the words she was looking for. “I shouldn’t have gotten drunk. I know how much you were looking forward to spending New Year’s with Sasha, looking forward to kis…

“Jemma?” Fitz asked, setting his phone down, picking up that something was wrong. “What’s up? Why… why did you lock yourself in the bathroom last night? I would have… you should have come to me rather than lock yourself away.”

Jemma dropped her gaze, not wanting to look at him anymore, not wanting to admit what was on her mind.

“Come on,” Fitz continued, reaching over and taking one of her hands in his own, his skin rough and calloused from some many years of burns and cuts, but soft and reassuring at the same time as he rubbed circles with his thumb onto the back of her hand. “What’s wrong Jemma?”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t face you. I didn’t… I didn’t want to see you with her. With Sasha. I didn’t want to see you kiss her at midnight because…” she looked up at him, crying once more. “I wanted it to be me.”

There was a silence between them, Fitz’s eyes roaming Jemma’s face as he took in her confusion, as he took in what she just said. And them, she continued. “Because, I think… I think that I love you Fitz. And not just as a friend, but as something more than that. It’s you who I always want to be with, it’s you who I always want to spend my time with. I love… I love you.”

She didn’t even see him lean in to kiss her, she just felt his lips dance across hers, just felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull him closer. It only lasted a handful of moments before he pulled away, staring at her.

“You love me?” he asked her and when she nodded, he smiled at her, giving a nervous laugh too. “Cause I think that I love you too. I just didn’t think…”

“That I had feelings for you?” A nod from Fitz. “I was the same.” She laughed at this point, shaking her head. “For two geniuses, we can really be stupid sometimes, can’t we?”

“Yeah, yeah, we can. Can I… Can I kiss you again?”

“Of course you can.” And the second kiss this time, it was one that was more tender, more full of love somehow, and they just fitted perfectly together, his arm around her waist while hers came up to loop around his neck, holding him close and not wanting to let go. It was a deeper kiss, and one that lasted longer, and the only reason they broke apart was to come up for oxygen.

Fitz allowed his forehead to come to rest against Jemma’s for a moment, and he smiled down at her, bringing one hand up and running it down the side of her face, as if trying to commit her features to his memory.

“Happy New Year Jems.”

**Author's Note:**

> This month marked my third year of fic writing, and I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has supported me, not just this year but for however long you've been reading; I could never have done it without you. You guys are simply amazing, whether you've been reading all three years or three days. I've made some great friends through this fandom I would never have met otherwise and I just want to wish you a safe and happy 2018. <3


End file.
